


Erroneous observation (until it isn't)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: She first notices it when they are running through the labyrinth, away from Kronos. She catches Nico looking at her and Percy with an expression she can’t quite define, but nonetheless recognizes.Jealousy.or 5 times Annabeth was wrong and one time she was right.





	Erroneous observation (until it isn't)

**I.**

She first notices it when they are running through the labyrinth, away from Kronos. She catches Nico looking at her and Percy with an expression she can’t quite define, but nonetheless recognizes. It’s the look Rachel shoots her way whenever she thinks Annabeth isn’t looking. 

Jealousy.

It’s difficult to tell, but Annabeth assumes it’s aimed at Percy.

Her conclusion is only partly correct.

**II.**

When Percy tells her he’s going with Nico to bathe in the River Styx, she is understandably opposed. If he fails, his soul will be dissolved with no chance of return

When she tells him this, he just laughs and says she should have more faith in Nico’s plan.

This whole thing was Nico’s idea.

Part of her wants to punch the son of Hades, but she is forced to admit its the only way they’ll stand a chance.

It’s not like he could have any ulterior motive, right?

**III.**

She finds it strange just how _hellbent _ Percy is on rescuing Nico. It’s all he seemed to focus on.

She thinks it’s because he feels responsible for him. After all, it was he who promised to protect Bianca, only to come back with the news of her death. 

Speaking of Bianca, the crew of the Argo II had gotten an Iris message from Chiron the other day. Long story short, for reasons unexplained, Bianca was alive again, back at camp and looking about sixteen or seventeen. 

That was good, but that didn’t change Percy’s determination to get to Rome as fast as possible.

Just a feeling of responsibility, right?

**IV.**

Walking around Charleston with Hazel and Piper would have been nice if not for the impending deadline. Four days until Nico di Angelo died along with the entire city of Rome. 

Nico… Annabeth had always had mixed feelings about him. He was barely fourteen and already had gone through one war and was in the midst of another. She could sympathize with that.

That being said, she also had her suspicions. Mainly that he had a crush on her. Ok, maybe it was simply circumstantial, but every time she and Percy were together (which was pretty much all the time), he would glance over light the sight of them hurt.

She never took into account the looks they got when they were separate.

**V.**

When she and Percy made it out of literal hell, she just wants to be done with everything. Nico and Hazel shadowtraveled them out of that cavern and into the sunlight, her hand in Percy’s

It’s nice, but the sun is just a little too bright, the pleasant smell overwhelming.

She tells Nico of Bianca’s return, and his face goes from confusion to shock to disbelief before settling on the most genuine smile she’s seen on him since his sister’s death.

When she goes to meet Percy and Nico at the Athena Parthenos, she doesn’t think twice about taking Percy’s hand in her own. 

It’s her he likes anyway.

Nico doesn’t meet her eyes.

**+1**

After the end of the giant war, things slowed down. Leo came back a week after he essentially became a suicide bomber. When Festus reborn touched down, Piper was there first. She stormed up to her boyfriend and punched him in the shoulder, then promptly threw her arms around his neck, crying and yelling about how much of an idiot he was.

Nico stuck around, which wasn’t much of a surprise since Bianca was too. 

Whenever Annabeth thought about Nico, her heart clenched. About a week ago, Jason and confided to her about what happened in Croatia. She had been wrong on multiple levels, not just concerning Nico.

Percy. Nico liked Percy. 

Retrospect really was a bitch, because now that she thought about it with this new “Nico likes Percy, not me” lens, it was actually super obvious. 

Nico running away after being told Bianca was dead. Nico taking Percy to the Styx. The promise he made to _Percy _to lead the rest of the crew to Epirus.

Percy, not Annabeth. 

_ Nico, not Annabeth _.

She wasn’t sure when she and Percy had started drifting apart. Maybe it was when he had choked a goddess with her own tears, scaring her more then she let on. Maybe it was because afterward, she couldn’t look at him and not see Akhlys choking, and maybe he couldn’t either. Or maybe it was because it had never been her

After all, it was Nico he went to when he got scared of his own power. 

And truthfully?

Annabeth can’t blame him. Nico was one of the few people who could understand not knowing your own limits, your own abilities. (Once, Reyna told her about how Nico turned Bryce Lawrence into a ghost.) 

Eventually, they had agreed breaking up was probably for the best. Percy spent more time with Nico, and a few months later, they told Annabeth they were dating.

It was the happiest either of them had been in months.

As for Annabeth, she hung out with Bianca. The daughter of Hades had declined the offer to rejoin the hunt, saying she had found a home.

Strangely enough, Bianca made things better. She couldn’t stop the nightmares, of course, but she never complained when Annabeth knocked on the door of cabin thirteen. Whether it was just going for a walk, sitting on the beach, or actual conversation about the nightmares, she was up for the challenge.

She’s there when Annabeth cuts the ribbon at the New Athens completion ceremony.

It’s Bianca who lives with her when she moves to New Athens

She might have been wrong about some very important things, but she does know one thing.

Maybe she was wrong when she thought it was her Nico likes. Maybe it was wrong to think Percy liked her either, but she doesn’t care.

Because when Bianca gives her that smile she loves oh so much or kisses her on the nose because she knew it Annabeth liked it, everything just felt right.

And if there was one thing Annabeth knew, it was that her heart now belonged to a little someone named Bianca di Angelo.


End file.
